igo to Paris
by seddieSUPERFAN101
Summary: After the icarly gang graduates from college. Spencer and his wife set up a suprise trip to Paris. All the suprises are in the story   Please review
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed **

**Summary: The icarly gang just graduated from college and guess what Sam and freddie are dating and so is Carly and Gibby and Spencer and his wife Angela suprise them by taking them to Paris. What can ever happen in the most romantic place ever.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ICARLY I SO WISH I DID**

**Oh and when I make this ( " ") I mean it for the person with the POV just thought I'd let you know**

_**igo to Paris**_

**Sam's POV**

The icarly gang are in the college auditorium.

" We give you our graduating class of 2015" Principal yells

The audience claps and screams

" GO FREDDIE" yells

Carly, , Freddie, Gibby and I smile really wide

" Alright lets go party" I say really happy and steps off the stage

" SAM we can't just go off and party" Carly says " we gotta change first" she smiles

" girls" Freddie says under his breath

" You say something fredpuss" I threaten

" Sam you know that I'm not scared of you anymore" Freddie says while laughing

" But I can still kick your ass like I did to that mail man when he forgot to give me my package of bacon" I say

" So what your saying is I'm not getting laid tonight" He asks

" Oh you are sooo getting laid tonight" I say

The next day, I woke up with Freddie next to me with his arm around me. I smile and remove his arm from around me." Freddie" I whistper

" What Sam" He replys. He gets up from the bed " Ok I'm up what can you possibly want that you couldn't do it yourself"" I want some bacon but your stupid ass mother won't let me touch the stove" I whin

" Maybe because you left bacon sitting there for 2 hours" He said

" Just make me some bacon before I throw you off the fireescape" I say with anger

He groans " fine I'll make you some bacon"

" I love you" I say

" Whatever Sam" He says while walking out the room

**Carly's POV**

I come downstairs " Hey Spencer"

" Hey sis" He replys

" What's up sis in law" Angela says

" Hey, so what's for breakfast"

" Eggs and bacon" He replys

" Alright well Sam and Freddie are gonna be here in a few

" Ok good thing I'm making extra" He said

Before I could reply Sam and Freddie walked in

" Sup peoples" Sam says

" Hey"

" I smell bacon" She says

" Yes you do, Freddie why do you look so sleepy"

" Sam woke me up" He replys

Sam smiles " I told him that I wake up early after a great night of sex"

Spencer covers his ears" I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that

I giggle" Let me guess you guys got drunk at the party"

" Drunk as a hobo" Sam smiles

" I don't think Hobos get drunk" Freddie replys

Sam glares at freddie" Watch it"

Angela starts getting anxious" Spencer when are you gonna tell them the suprise"

He gets mad" ANGIE"

" What suprise"

" Nothing" He said

" Spencer tell us the suprise"

" There's no suprise I don't know what Angie was talking about she must be crazy or something

I started getting really angry so I grabbed Spencer's collar" Now Spencer your gonna tell us the fuckin suprise whether you like it or not or I will come in your room at night and shave all your hair off"

" NOOOOO NOT MY PRECIOUS HAIR" He yells

" What's the suprise"

There was a long silence

" WE'RE GOING TO PARIS" He yells

" WHAT" I scream with excitement and hugs Spencer

" Wait are all of us going" Sam asks

" Hell yea" Spencer replys

I feel so happy that I get to go to Paris with my friends and my boyfriend Gibby

" Uh Carly we have some bad news and we don't know how your gonna take it"

" What"

" We only got 5 tickets

I frown" Gibby can't go

" No" He says

"Why not"

" Because I only got 5 tickets"

I start tearing up. I couldn't believe Gibby can't go.

" So I'm gonna be alone in the most romantic place in the world and you guys aren't" I cry " THIS IS SO UNFAIR I HATE YOU ALL" I run upstairs and slam my door

**Sam's POV**

Wow...

**Authors Note::: That wasn't the end. Don't worry there's so much more drama coming up and some suprises you won't want to miss**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey everyone Sorry I haven't updated I had exams. So here's the next chapter of igo to Paris**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Sam's POV**

I didn't know Carly would be so upset about Gibby not being able to go.

" Let her cool down" Spencer said

" Maybe I shouldn't go" Freddie suggested

"NO your going like Spencer said let her cool down"

" Are you sure?" He asked

" Absolutely sweetie" I smile

" You guys got mushy" Spencer said

" Yea but we're gonna be mushier in Paris"

" That's nice" He said confused

" Maybe I should go talk to her" Angela said

" Go ahead and try" Spencer replied

" K thanks" She replies back

**Carly's POV**

Man sometimes life isn't fair. I can't believe Gibby can't go with us to the most romantic in the world. It's just some bull-shit. I'm just sitting here in my room crying. There's a knock on the door.

" Carly" Angie says

" Come in" I really didn't want to talk to anyone but I need to sort this out

Angie comes in " Hey"

" Hey" she replies " your gonna be okay"

" No I'm not"

" Once you get to the shopping in Paris you won't want your boyfriend there" She says

" But still what about when all of you guys go out on dates then what am I suppose to do"

"Hang around, meet new people, go party do something just don't be sad because Gibby isn't there" She says

I smile " Your right I shouldn't be mopping I should go and party my ass off in Paris"

" Yeah exactly" She replies

" Thank you for helping me realize that I don't always need someone with me to have fun"  
" So your okay" She asks

"Yes Yes I am" I get up and hug her. I pull back " How long are we gonna be there?"

" 2 weeks" She answers

I frown" How am I gonna tell Gibby"

" I have no idea" She replies

Later on. I drive over to Gibby's house. Shit how am I gonna tell him. Maybe he might not believe me. I hope he understands. I don't wanna loose. Then I really would be messed up. I knock on his door. He opens the door.

" Hey gorgeous" He says

" Hey"

" What's up" He asks

What should I say. Should I say: Hey I'm going to Paris but you can't go because my mother fuckin brother only bought 5 tickets. No too vicious

" Carly what's wrong" He asks

" Ummm...I'm going to Paris"

" Great when do we go" He says with excitement

" The bad thing is that you can't go"

" Why not" He asks

" Spencer only bought 5 tickets"

I see the madness on his face. Shit this isn't gonna turn out good.

" I don't believe that" He says

" What"

" You don't want me there because you want to check out boys" He replies

" That's not true"

" Whatever Carly" He says

" Gibby you know I love you"

" Lies Lies MORE LIES" He yells

" I'm not lying"

" Whatever if you want to be with one of those french dudes then fine WE'RE TROUGH I DON'T LIKE BEING CHEATED ON" He yells again

I start tearing up"Gibby please"

He slams the door in my face.I fall down on the ground and cry. Why me. Why did I have to loose my boyfriend because of stupid Paris.

**Sam's POV**

I start to get worried. Carly hasn't called yet. She would of right. What if something bad happened to her. I can't take it anymore. I have to ask.

"Where's Carly"

" She went to talk to Gibby" Angie answered

" Ohhh"

" Sam we should go pack" Freddie said

Spencer and Angie gasp

" She's living with you" Spencer asks

" Yep" Freddie answers and smirks. Man I love that smirk. I was so excited when he asked to live with him. But his mom wasn't so excited but she like me better than Carly because of the taco trunk incident.

" He asked me 2 months ago" I say

" Aww you guys are living together" Angie said

Yea I know she loves me and Fredbag together. She thinks we're adorable.

" Yea then that means we could have lots of fun"

" SAM!" Freddie yells and glares at me

" Oh you know you love me" I smirk

" Yea Yea" He says

I smile" We are so getting it on tonight"

He smirks seductive

" Ok guys please don't do that in here" Spencer says

" Sorry" I say gulity. I know that Spencer doesn't like when we talk about sex

" Don't listen to him you guys are adorable" Angie says

I smile " I know I am"

" Sam she was talking about both of us" Freddie said

" I know but I am adorable right"

He wraps his arm around my waist " The cutiest" He says

" Aww thanks sweetie" I smile and then I start making out with him

" Gross" Spencer says

" Lets go in your room" Angie offers

" Ok" He replies back

They leave and go in there room.

I pull back" You got better"

"Well I've been kissin you right" He replies

I blush a lot" Your too sweet"

" I know " He says

Just then Carly comes in crying

" Carly what happened"

" Gibby he broke up with me" She say crying

Damn I always thought Gibby was a sweet kid. I didn't think he would do something like this.

" WHAT WHY" Me and freddie say at the same time. I look at him all lovingly

" He thinks that I'm gonna cheat on him in Paris" She says still crying

" Did you explain to him why he can't go"

" Yes but he didn't listen" She replies

" I'm sorry kid"

" I'm cool I'll be okay" She says

" Ok well you should start packing"

" Ok" She replies

We leave and walk into our apartment. Man I love saying that. I feel so bad for Carly. Her and Gibby were so good together. I could tell she really loves him. I know what I have to do but Freddie might not like it.

" I feel really bad for Carly" I start saying

" Me too" He replies

" Maybe she might meet a hot guy"

" Yea that would be cool" He says

I take a deep breath" Look Freddie"

" What" He says

"You know I think of Carly as a sister"

" Yea" He said

I start tearing up " I think we should go back to being friends"

"Why" He asks

" I think it's best since Carly broke up with Gibby"

" That's some bull-shit Sam" He says a little mad

" No it isn't Freddie I don't want to be alone try to understand"

He smiles" I understand" He says

I smile too. He's so understanding " Can we just be best friends until Carly doesn't feel sad anymore"

"Alright" He said

" Ok" I say awkwardly

"We should pack" He says

"Wait"

" Yea" He said

"Friends hug right"

" Oh totally" He says

" Alright" I hug him. He hugs back tightly

"I'm just gonna pack" I say as I pulled back from the hug " Then go to Carly's"

" That's fine with me I'll be in the kitchen" He says and then leaves

I huff and then frown. I start packing.

Later on after I got done with my trip packing I'm going upstairs to Carly's room. I still can't believe that acually happened. I can't believe Me and Freddie just broke up. Carly owes me a lot. But the good thing is that when Carly is not sad anymore we can get back together. I can't wait until that happenes. I get to the front of her bedroom. I hear her humming. I knock on the door

" Come in" She replies

I go in and sets my bag down on the ground.

" Hey I thought you would be getting it on with Freddie right now" She says

I frown and say" I don't have sex with friends"

Her eyes go wide in a split second and she looks like she's ready to yell " WHAT FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS WHAT THE FUCK" She yells

I knew it. I frown even more then I did before

**Author's note:::: I know right What's gonna happen next You'll have to find out in the next chapter of igo to Paris. Piece out :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note::: Sorry I didn't update My birthday was yesterday . So here's the next chapter of igo to Paris. Just to tell you. There are some sexual scenes in here. Just saying. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Sam's POV

"What do you mean you and Freddie are friends" Carly said

"Just until your not sad anymore" I replied

She looked at me like I was crazy or something. I mean what I did was really nice and it's not like me to be nice and stuff. She should be grateful.

"I'm not sad anymore" She said

"Your not" I asked

"No I got over it, now go get back together with Freddie" She said

I want to but I just broke up with him. I can't just get back together with him. I just can't. Can I? Sometimes I think Carly just makes me really angry for the things she pulls. It's bullshit to me.

"Why"

"Because I'm not sad" She said with a "duh" tone

"Maybe tomorrow"

"What, you love him right?" She asked

"Totally"

Why would she ask that. Of course I love Freddie. I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't. I did have sex with him. Those were some good times I gotta tell ya that.

"Then go to his house and kiss the living daylights out of him" She says

I gave him. I couldn't stand not being with him. Damn I sound like one of those horrible actresses on those boring ass soap opheras. If you tell anyone about this I'll rip your head off and feed it to my cat.

"Fine" I said

"Yay!" She says excitedly

I roll my eyes" Why are you so damn happy"

"I don't want you to be un-happy because I am" She replies

I smile"Alright"

"Now go...Now" She says

"I'm going I'm going"

Still Sam's POV

I run into Freddie's apartment. Well it's my apartment too.

"Freddie" I yell

He comes out his room" Hey...friend" He says

I run into his arms

"Umm Sam we're just friends remember" He said

I pull back"I don't want to be friends"

"Really!" He says

I nodd "Yeah" I smile

He kisses me I love bold freddie. It's soo hot and sexy. I kiss back forcefully. I pull him closer. He pushes me to the wall. I can't help but moan. I pull his shirt off. He pulls my shirt off too."Your room now. With that he picks me up bridal style and carries me to his room and then he throws me on his bed. I pull him on top of me. He kisses me. I pull him closer. God I love this boy. He starts pulling my pants off and takes them off and throws them on the floor. I kiss him harder and more passionate. He starts kissing my neck."Freddie" I moan "You want me to stop" He asks

"No, keep going"

"Ok" He replies and keeps biting my neck

Carly's POV

I am writing in my journal. I usually write in it if I'm fighting with Sam or if I broke up with a boyfriend. I'm kind of worried about what happened with Sam and Freddie. I just can't believe they broke up because I broke up with Gibby. It's really not a big deal. But it was really sweet of them. They are truly the best friends a girl can ask for. I'm just writing about what happened with Gibby. I'm still a little torn about it. I even wrote a song about him.

_Cause when I'm kissin you_

_My senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece_

_I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place_

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away_

_When I'm kissin you_

_When I'm kissin you_

_It all starts making sense_

_And all the questions _

_I'm asking in my head_

_Like are you the one_

_Should I really trust_

_Crystal clear it becomes_

_When I'm kissin you_

I worked really hard on that song and now Gibby will never hear that song. Gosh I feel so stupid

Just then Spencer and Angie come in

"Hey sis" He says

"Hey" I reply back

"Where's Seddie" Angie asks

" Probably fucking" I say

"ohhhh" She replies

"I can't believe you said that" Spencer says

"Well it's true"

Just after I say that Sam and Freddie come in

"Hey" Angie says

"Where were you"

"Oh we just fucked" Sam replies

"SAM" Freddie yells

"Told you" I say to Spencer

"Awww" Angie says

"Angie don't go awww" Spencer says

"Come on Spence their 22 not 17" She argues

"Ok but I will never be cool with this" He says

All of us roll our eyes. I laugh too.

"You wanna fuck in the shower" She suggests

"Sure" He agrees and then they leave

"Oooo we should try that" Sam says

"Ok that should be really fun" He says back

"Gross" I pretend to barf in disgust

Later on I drive to Gibby's house. I really need to fix this before I go anywhere. I just can't go to Paris without fixing my relationship with Gibby. I would be really stupid if I did. I knock on his door.

He opens the door" What do you want" He says really bitter

"Gibby I miss you, I love you, you know I'm not like that"

"Or do I" He says

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you with any french guy, I love you only you"

He calms down"Are you telling the truth" He asks

"Yes I am"

"I believe you" He says

"You do?"  
"Yeah I'm sorry I was being a big jackass" He said

I smile"Thank you"

I give him a big hug and he hugs me back. I'm so happy I fixed this before I went to Paris.

"Carly do you want to do something before you leave" He asks

"You mean"

"Yep" He replies

I jump on him and start kissing him. He kissed back and closes the door. I pull back"You really wanna do this" "Yeah before you leave" "I'm really gonna miss you" "Me too" "Now keep kissing me". He continues kissing me. I pull his shirt off. He pulls my shirt off and un-hooks my bra. I push him on the couch. I can feel him touching me all over."Gibby" I moan. Damn this feels good. I can see what Sam is talking about. I can so see why her and freddie do it like everyday.

Freddie's POV

Me and Sam are making out on my bed. God she's just so gorgeous. I am so lucky I'm the one who she fell in love with.

She pulls back

"Sam"

"Yeah" She answers

"Guess what is almost here"

"What" She asks

"Our 7 year anniversy"

"NO WAY it's been 7 years already" She says

"Yep"

"We'll be in Paris" She says excited

"It's perfect right"

"Yes it is" She answers

I wanna make her blush"You wanna know what else is perfect"

"What" She asks

"You"

She blushes like crazy. Then she punches me"Stop being sweet" She demands

"You know you love my sweetness"

"Well yeah but your too sweet" She says

"I know"

"So what are you gonna get me" She asks

"For our anniversy"

"Yeah" She answers

I smirk"You'll find out"

"I can't wait" She says and then smiles

I smile back"Me too

**Author's note:: I am so sorry I didn't update. I was really busy. I did see ihire an idiot. I thought it was cute that freddie was jealous. But other than that it was really stupid. I hated how Carly and Sam were acting. It was so annoying. **

**What do you think Freddie will get Sam?**

**There's lots of suprises and humor coming up. Trust me. This story is hilarious. The only way I will type the next chapter is if you review PLEASE REVIEW **

**Piece out Peoples**

**xXxseddieSUPERFAN101xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Heyyy I'm back I just wanted to get some chapter's out of the way. I really love this story. I'll be starting a new story soon. Well enjoy this chapter. It's starting in Carly's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly. If I did. I would make Carly dead. Ha ha just kidding. No acually I'm serious**

Carly's POV

Oh my fuckin god. I can't believe I just slept with Gibby. Well I do love him so I totally happy I lost my virginity to him. I check my watch. Oh shit I gotta go.

I put my shirt on"Ok Gibby I gotta go"

"Oh" He says all sad

"Gibby don't get all paranoid I won't cheat on you, just remember I love you only"

"Ok I'll see you in 2 weeks" He says

I hug him really tight"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" He says while hugging me back. He pulls back.

I kiss him"Ok I really gotta go"

"Bye" He said

I smile sadly and then I walk out and leave.

Freddie's POV

I can't believe I finally got Sam the perfect present. It's totally gorgeous. Just like Sam.

I burst in Carly's Apartment"GUESS WHAT"

"What" Spencer asks

"I'm gonna propose"

"To who?" He asks confused

Angie hits him on top of his head

"Who else would I propose to"

"Miley Cyrus" He answers stupidly

"Eww she's a slut"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO" Angie screams"Just tell us who your proposing to" She says too

"Sam"

Angie screams and Spencer faints

"He'll be okay, but your really gonna propose to Sam" She asks

"Yep" I show her the ring. It's Sam's birth stone with a diamond

"Aww it's so beautiful" She says

"You think she'll like it"

"Oh she will" She answers

"How do you know"

"Cause I know Sam she loves expensive stuff" She answers

"Did she tell you that"

"No I been knew that" She says and then her eyes go wide

What's going on?

"Your hiding something"

"No I'm not" She lies

"Angela don't give me that bullshit tell me or I'll ask Sam"

"I know nothing" She exclaims

"Well I'll figure it out myself"

"Good luck with that" She says sarcastic. She picks up some bacon from her plate and starts eating it"Mmm I love bacon" She says while eating

"Wait a minute, bacon, blonde, sarcasim, Sam...OH MY GOD your Sam's sister"

"Damn kid your smart" She says amazed

I can't believe this. Sam has another sister. I thought she only had a twin not a older sister. Man I'm so confused. How is this possible? I never saw any pictures of Angela or even heard of her from Sam. I'm really pissed right now. I can't believe Sam didn't tell me.

"Does Spencer know"

"Nope" She answers

"I can't believe Sam didn't tell me"

"She didn't tell anybody so stop bitchin out" She says

Sam walks in"Hey Freddie...Angela"

"Sam I know everything" I'm really mad right now

"I'm sorry I needed 20 dollars to buy fried chicken I'm really sorry" She says

"Not that I mean about you and Angela"

"What about-" she tries to say

"Being sisters"

Her eyes go wide"Freddie"

I walk out the door. I couldn't take that anymore

Sam's POV

Fuck! How did he find out. I wanted it to be a suprise.

"FREDDIE" I yell

"Sis just give him some time let him cool down" Angie says

"Did you tell him"

"No he figured it out himself" She answers"You guys will be fine" She says and rubs my back

"But he's never been this angry with me, What do I do"

"Go talk to him" She answers

"Fine" I huff

"You'll be fine" She says

"I know but this can ruin our anniversy"

"It's not, He got you a breath-taking gift, it's not gonna ruin anything" She says

"You know what he got me"

"Yeah he showed me a few minutes ago" She answers

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you" She answers

"Oh come on sis at least give me a hint"

"It's expensive" She says

"Yesssss" I say excited

"Stop thinking about the present and go talk to him" She orders

"Fine"

She kisses my forehead

"Eww" I wipe it off "Don't do that, only Freddie can do that"

"Fine go" She says and then slaps my ass

"Hey!"

"GO" She demands

"I'm going"

"And hurry because we leave tomorrow" She said

A minute later. I go in our apartment

"Freddie" I call

He comes out his room"What"

"I'm sorry"

"Liar" He says

"I'm not I wanted to tell you"

"Why didn't you" He asks

"Because I didn't know how you would take it" I answer

"I would of been excited that your sister married Spencer" He says

"I'm sorry Freddie" I start tearing up

"You should be" He says

"Can you forgive me...Please" I cry

He thinks for a sec. Then smiles"Come here"

I run into his arms"I'm sorry"

He hugs me back"It's okay" He says

"You wanna go back over and wait for Carly"

"Sure" He answers

We walk back to Carly's Apartment. We go in

"Everything fixed" Angie asks

"Yep"

"I still can't believe your sisters" He says

Angie smiles"Well believe it Benson" She says

"Yeah your defiantly sisters" He exclaims

I giggle"Stop making me giggle freddie"

"Nah" He starts tickling me

I giggle uncontollably"FREDDIE STOP...ANGIE HELP"

"No thanks have fun" She replies

"I hate you" I giggle

"Love you too sis" She leaves

I stop giggling. I pinn him down on the floor

"Stop" I threaten

"Ooooo I'm so scared" He says sarcastic

"Fine" I kiss him

He kisses back. We're just making out on the floor.

Carly comes in. She sees us"Please don't have sex on my floor"

We break apart and stand up.

"We weren't going to"

"Sure" She says sarcastic

"So how'd it go with Gibby" I ask

"He believed me and guess what" She asks

"What"

"I lost my virginity" She screams

"OH MY GOD CONGRADULATIONS" I hug her

"I didn't know Gibby had it in him" Freddie says

"Me neither, so what's been going on here" She asks

Freddie looks at me"Should I tell her" He asks

"Yes she has to know"

"Ok, Angela is Sam's older sister" He tells Carly

"What" She says confused" You mean Angela our Angela"

"Yep" He replies

"Then that means me and Sam are sisters" Carly exclaims

"REALLY!"

"Yea" She answers

"That's amazing"

"Wow" Freddie says

"But guys we really should start our careers after the trip" Carly says

"Agreed"

"Yeah I start working as the pear manger in september" He says

"You got the job"

He smiles"Sure did"

"I start my fashion designing in the fall too" Carly says

"I just have to fing a case to do"

"I still can't believe your gonna be a lawyer" Carly says

"Well I am good at it"

"True" Freddie says

"So freddie after the trip maybe we can move in our own house"

"Well sure that will be nice" He answers

I blush"Cool"

**Author's note:: What will happen next. They'll be on the plane. PLEASE REVIEW I ENJOY REVIEWS. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME ANY PROBLEMS THAT THE STORY HAS. Byeeeee!**

**xXxseddieSUPERFAN101xXx**


	5. Author's note:I am so sorry

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I have a problem. Me and my friends had a bet that I couldn't talk about icarly for a whole week and I lost so they ripped my igo to Paris script so I can't continue this story. I'm so sorry. I can try to think of some more chapters but if I can't I won't be able to continue the story. But I am starting new stories. Here's a list of all of my stories:**

**American Idol: Icarly style**

**Icarly vs. Victorious**

**I'm friends with a vampire**

**Icarly: The aftermath**

**Before Icarly**

**Carly quits Icarly**

**Now don't be sad if you really liked igo to Paris because I just listed some great stories that I will be starting soon. You might really like them. **

**Byeeeeeee I hope I see a lot of your reviews**


End file.
